1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly to, a display apparatus capable of displaying information on a display panel while viewing an object in a rear of the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of display panel technology, various kinds of display apparatuses are used in various fields. In particular, in recent years, research on the next-generation display apparatuses such as transparent display apparatuses has been accelerating.
The transparent display apparatuses are apparatuses which show a background in a rear thereof due to a transparent property. In the related art, the display panels are fabricated using opaque semiconductor compounds such as silicon (Si) or gallium arsenide (GaAs). However, as various application fields which cannot be supported by the related art display panel have been developed, efforts in the development of new type electronic devices have continued.
One of the devices developed by the efforts is the transparent display apparatus. The transparent display apparatus may be applied to windows of buildings or vehicles or display windows of stores so that the transparent display apparatus can provide functions such as advertisement, information provision, and display.
The transparent display apparatus is implemented using a structure including a transparent oxide semiconductor layer to have a transparent property. When the transparent display apparatus is used, the user can view a rear background positioned in the rear of the display apparatus and simultaneously view the desired information through a screen of the transparent display apparatus. Thus, it is possible to overcome spatial and temporal limitations in the display apparatus of the related art.